


Movie Night

by VictoriaHolmesWriting



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Almost smut, Fluff, Minor spoiler for The Conjuring?, Other, Reader has no specific gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaHolmesWriting/pseuds/VictoriaHolmesWriting
Summary: After a long day at work, Gabe tries to cheer you up with a movie night.
Relationships: Gabe Lewis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Movie Night

You dropped your bags unceremoniously by the door before walking into the living room to flop face-first onto the couch. A guttural growl escaped from your very soul as you sank into the cushions.

An amused giggle came from the direction of the kitchen. “Fun day at work?”

Even though you couldn’t see him, you knew your boyfriend was stood in the doorway, watching you, with his arms crossed casually and a teasing smile on his face.

“Mhmm,” you hummed sarcastically. “Positively peachy.”

Gabe chuckled as he grabbed a blanket from the back of the recliner and draped it over you, tucking it in on all sides, cocooning you like an angry moth.

“Thank you,” you said as he kissed the top of your head.

You turned your head to watch him rifle through your horror movie collection. Both of you had pretty impressive collections before you started dating, but it had only continued to grow impressively in the year-and-a-half since moving in together. The vast majority of them were absolutely garbage, but even those were fun to watch -- and laugh at, especially with each other.

“How ‘bout a movie night to cheer you up?” he asked, turning around with a film in each hand. “ _The Conjuring_ or _Crowsnest_?”

You laughed, remembering the absolute travesty of wasted potential the latter was. “Oh, definitely _Crowsnest_ ,” you answered.

“How did I know you’d pick that one?” he teased, putting _The Conjuring_ back in its spot.

“Because you’re and ass,” you replied, rolling your eyes.

He popped the selected film in the PlayStation and grabbed the controller from the coffee table.

“No, it’s ‘cause you’re scared.”

“I am not scared!” you defended, sitting up to make room for him.

After sitting down, Gabe placed a pillow in his lap for you to lay your head on, which you did. He gave you a look.

“Alright,” you relented, looking up at him, unable to fool this man that knew her so well. “It’s kinda creepy. BUT, I’m fine with it -- that’s the fun of it. Except for that clap…. Gets me every time.” An involuntary shiver ran through your whole body just thinking about it.

Gabe laughed -- hard -- until tears formed in his eyes.

“Shut up!” you shouted, trying and failing to keep a straight face. “You jumped, too!”

“The first time!” he countered. “Not every single time.” The last word was distorted by another volley of laughter.

“It’s fucking scary!” You sat bolt upright, shooting flirty daggers at him, which just amused him even more.

He clutched his chest with one hand and wiped tears from his eyes with the other.

He was gone. You had completely lost him. And you knew there was nothing you could say to bring him back to Earth.

But there was something you could do….

Knocking the pillow to the floor and grabbing his face, you got in his lap, pulling his lips to yours. He returned the kiss passionately, instantly focused again.

After several minutes, the DVD reaching the home screen behind you, you pulled away just enough to stare seductively into his eyes.

“Are you going to press play?” you whispered, your tone hinting at a desire for more from this movie night.

Instead of replying, Gabe slammed the X-button and all but threw the controller onto the end table. Now free, both hands found their way to your waist, his grip gentle but firm. He leaned forward to recapture you lips, his tongue swiftly begging for and gaining entrance.

You reveled in the taste of the man you loved so much before pulling away again, eliciting a whine from his now very red lips.

“After the movie,” you promised breathily. Planting one last kiss on his lips, you moved to curl up into his side.

Gabe held you close, kissing the top of your head; his chest rose and fell rapidly. A silent, confident smirk spread across his face, matching the one on your own.

Both of you knew, as usual, you wouldn’t be seeing the end of the film.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this smutty, but I chickened out. Lol. And this was the first time I used "you." I'm not sure if I liked this style, but tell me what you think.


End file.
